Shikon No High School
by PikaGirl16
Summary: Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha all just started their Junior year of high school. Sango keeps telling herself she doesn't have time for a boyfriend, but what happens when the new kid, Miroku, comes into the picture?
1. Chapter 1 The New Kid

**Shikon No High School**

**Chapter one: The New Kid**

"So Sango, you ready for the first day of school?" my best friend Kagome asked. We were both sitting in the gym, waiting for the bell to ring so they could call us up to get our schedules.

I smiled, "Of course I am. Because after this year we'll only have one year of school left until we head off to college."

"Yup. InuYasha and I are planning to go to the same college together." Kagome clapped her hands together and brought them to her face, smiling.

Not long after that InuYasha showed up. InuYasha, Kagome, and I have been best friends ever since kindergarten. There was something special between them. And last year, when we were sophomores, InuYasha finally confessed his love to Kagome. Of course she returned the feelings. And they have been together ever since. And I really don't think anything could tear them apart. Not even Kikyo, the head cheerleader and InuYasha's first girlfriend. Who still like him by the way.

I sat my elbows on my knees and put my chin on my hands. I've never had a boyfriend. Not even a crush really for that matter. I sometimes wish I did have a boyfriend every time I see how happy Kagome and InuYasha are. But, I really don't have time for one. Ever since my parents died in a car accident it's been just me, my little brother Kohaku, and my cat Kirara. My number one priority was to care for my brother.

"Hey, who's that?" Kagome broke me from my thoughts. I followed her gaze to see a man I've never seen before.

"Some new kid I guess," InuYasha said while taking a hold of Kagome's right hand.

The kid was tall, he was wearing the boys uniform, which was just a long black sleeved shirt and black pants, he had back hair tied in a little ponytail, and his eyes were a beautiful violet color. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Sango? SANGO!" I heard Kagome say.

"Oh," I stopped looking at him. "Yes?"

"You were just staring at the new kid," InuYasha pointed out.

"Awe! You like him!" Kagome teased.

I began blushing madly, "No no no! How could I like someone without even knowing them? I mean… he is sort of good looking I guess…"

Then, I noticed the new kid was now sitting in front of me, between two girls named Eri and Shima. He was sitting in the Junior section, which is my grade. It made me, well, kind of happy.

The kid looked behind him and looked right at me. Our eyes locked. He then flashed me a smile. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. What a gorgeous smile. Then, he looked away. He turned towards Shima and started talking to her. I tried blocking InuYasha and Kagome out to hear what he was saying to her.

"Why hello there. You're quite beautiful," I heard him say. I twitched just a little when he said that.

"Oh my, thanks," Shima said back.

I then saw him take a hold of her hands, "Would you bear me a child?" He flashed her the same smile that he showed me.

What? What did he just ask her? It shocked me. I kept listening to see if I got it right. But then I noticed he was holding Eri's hands instead.

"Would you bare me a child, gorgeous?"

Yup, I heard him right. He's a pervert… a real live pervert. I've never heard someone so straight forward like that in my life. Anger was rushing through me. I wanted to punch the guy. And I would've but then the bell rang for the Juniors to go get their schedules. So then when I got up I dragged Kagome and InuYasha off as far away from the guy as I could.


	2. Chapter 2 To be Friends or Not

**Shikon No High School**

**Chapter two: To be Friends or Not**

As soon as we got our schedules, we checked to see what all classes we had together. I had third block with Kagome and fourth block with Kagome and InuYasha. And Kagome and InuYasha had all classes together, except for third block of course.

"See you third block," Kagome gave me a hug.

"See you at lunch!" InuYasha gave me a side hug. Then him and Kagome held each other's hands and walked off. I watched them as they did and smiled. I was happy for them both. I then began to strode off to my first block. I was the first one in the class, so I just picked a middle seat in the middle row.

After a few minutes I saw some more people walk in that I kind of knew: Ayame, Ayumi, Koga, Hojo, etc. Then, I saw him. The new guy walk in. Oh great. That pervert's in this class.

He began walking towards me and took a seat in front of me. Please, oh please, don't talk to me. "Hello there. I believe I saw you in the gym earlier," he smiled. Oh that smile, it was so hard to resist. I heard a slight tingling and noticed he also had this ears pierced. It just made him look so much prettier. I also noticed he had some kind of purple cloth covering his right hand. I wonder why that was.

"Yes, you did. I saw you as well," I answered icely. He must of noticed my tone because his facial expression changed a bit. But he kept on talking anyway.

"My name is Miroku. What's yours?"

"Sango." Short and sweet.

"Oh what a very unique and lovely name. I also like how you're wearing your hair, in that low ponytail. Not much people wear it like that anymore. But it suits you well," he just kept on smiling.

"Thanks." I looked down at the desk. I didn't want to fall victim to his smile and his eyes.

He was silent.

I just kept looking down, starting to trace random stuff on my desk with my right index finger.

"Uhm," he started.

"Hm?" I just kept tracing things.

"Is there something wrong? Well, did I do something to anger you? You were talking so, well, 'icely' to me."

I really didn't want to tell him that I overheard him earlier. "Oh no. Just not feeling good," I made up.

"Oh. Is it your stomach?"

I just nodded my head.

"Ya know, they say if someone rubs your stomach, it'll feel better," I then felt his hands on my stomach.

I stopped tracing to slap both his hands off me. "Keep your hands off of me!" I looked up at him, he was smiling kind of like a 'I know something but shouldn't tell you I know' smile. I've heard people being friends with perverts before, but I couldn't understand how you could be.

"HEY SANGO! YOU WRETCH!" I heard someone yell. I knew that voice from anywhere: Kagura. I looked over, seeing her right next to my desk.

"What do you want?" I asked. Kagura always picked on me. Never knew why, she just never liked me. But hey, I fight back when I need to.

"Just wanted to tell you that you're an ugly little slut." she put her hands on my desk. I could feel Miroku look from Kagura to me.

"Is that it?" I yawned.

"Not quite."

I looked up, seeing Kagura pull her hand back. She was going to slap me. Right when she was bringing her hand around, I saw someone else's hand catch hers. It was Miroku's. "Look, I don't know what's going on here. But don't you dare hurt Sango," He seemed so serious.

Why? Why did he stop her? We only just met. But he's acting like we were already best friends or… dating. I began to blush. But why? There were questions I wanted answers to.

"She's gone," I heard Miroku say.

"You know, I could've handled that on my own," I began to slightly smile.

He smiled back, "I just wanted to help you."

And before I could even think I asked, "Why?"

It took Miroku a minute to answer. "I already considered you my friend. My super, beautiful, friend."

Once again, I began to blush. Okay, he was a pervert. But that doesn't mean he isn't a nice guy and didn't care for peoples feelings. So yes, I am now friends with the perverted new kid, Miroku.


	3. Chapter 3 First Day Complete

**Shikon No High School**

**Chapter three: First Day is Complete**

Miroku and I even had second block together. "What lunch do you have?" Miroku asked me. We had free time in second block.

"I have second lunch with my best friends, Kagome and InuYasha. You?"

"I have second lunch, too. Could I sit with you and your two friends?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

Then the bell rang for us to go to third block. We didn't have it together so we said bye and went our separate ways.

"Hey Sango!" I heard Kagome yell as she ran up and took a seat next to me.

"Hey," I smiled at her.

"How's your day been? Made any friends to hang out with in first and second block?" she smiled back.

"My day has been going fine. And yes, I made a friend with someone in first block and we also have second block together."

"Who?"

"His name's Miroku. He's that new guy that we saw in the gym this morning," I explained to her.

"Awe, really!" She seemed excited.

"Don't get too excited, Kagome. I don't like him okay. Just as a friend." I said.

"Oh well, all right."

Then soon the second bell rang for us to go to lunch. Kagome and I brought boxed lunches. And she also brought one for InuYasha. So then we all sat down. I began looking around for Miroku. I hoped he would find me. I mean, us.

Then, I found him. He was flirting with some girl. Just like him. And I found it making me angry. But then a minute later, I saw him walking over towards us.

"Hey Sango," he said while taking a seat next to me.

"Hi," I said back. I smiled, I couldn't stay mad at him.

"You must be Kagome and InuYasha," he said. I noticed him mostly staring at Kagome. Please don't start flirting with her.

"Yes. I'm Kagome. And this is my love, InuYasha. You must be Miroku."

"Yes, I am."

"Hey, you're that new kid," InuYasha pointed out.

Miroku laughed a bit, "Yeah, I am."

I was waiting for Miroku to say something wrong to Kagome that would really make InuYasha go off. But, through the whole time during lunch, he never did. It really surprised me because every girl he has seen he has pretty much hit on. I mean, he even sort of hit on me. Which surprised me because I'm not even that pretty. No one has ever even called me pretty. Except Kagome, but she HAS to because she's my best friend.

But on the other hand, Kagome is the pretties girl in school. Koga and Hojo both have confessed their love to her. And InuYasha.

"Sango? Sango?" Kagome's voice woke me up from my thoughts.

"Oh hey, sorry Kagome. I was just thinking about something."

"Well, it's time to go back to our third block," I heard Miroku's voice say.

So Kagome and I said goodbye to Miroku and InuYasha and headed back to class. When third block was over Kagome and I walked to fourth block together: Gym. When we got in there we saw InuYasha and Miroku sitting together.

"Hey guys," Kagome said.

"Hey," InuYasha said to her. She sat on one side of InuYasha and I sat on one side of Miroku.

"Um Miroku, can I asked you something?" I asked.

"Sure Sango, shoot."

"First, stop stroking my leg," I said while pinching his hand.

"Oh fine." he brought his hand back to his own leg.

"And two: I've noticed you hitting on about every girl you see. But why not Kagome?" I was so curious. InuYasha and Kagome were so into their own conversation that they wouldn't be able to hear why we were talking about.

"No doubt about it that Kagome is a beautiful lady. But she's with InuYasha," he shrugged.

"But earlier I saw you hitting on a girl that has a boyfriend." I stated.

"But that girl in her boyfriend weren't in love, I could tell. But Kagome and InuYasha are in love. It's obvious," he replied. "I mean I'm not that much of a pig," he laughed.

I smiled. He wasn't all that bad. The bell then rang for school to be over.

"Bye Sango!" Kagome and InuYasha yelled.

"Bye!" I waved to them. Today has been a real good first day.

"Hey Sango, can I walk you home?"

"Oh Miroku, you don't have to." I said.

"I want to. Take it as a thank you for making my first day great."

"Well, okay," I said. So then Miroku and I started walking towards my house. We talked about a bunch of random stuff on the way there. And then, we finally made it to my house.

"Well, we're here," I said.

"All right. But really Sango, thanks for making my first day great." "You're welcome."

He then took me in am embrace. I embraced him back. I then felt his hand move down my back and then begin to rub my ass. I shoved him away and then slapped him right across the face. I left a hand print.

"Ouch!" he yelled while rubbing his face.

"That will teach you not to do it again," I said.

"But it was worth it," he smiled. "See you tomorrow." He then walked away.

Once he was out of seeing distance I turned around, smiled, and laughed. I then walked inside of my house. When I got in I saw Kohaku and Kirara playing together in the living room, "Hey guys."

"Sister!" Kohaku and Kirara began running towards me. Kohaku hugged me and I hugged him back. I seriously have the best little brother ever. "I already fixed us some dinner." He grabbed me by the wrist and we all ran to the kitchen.

Couple hours later I was in my room, talking on the phone with Kagome. "I swear Sango! I love him so much," she giggled.

"I'm so happy for you two. You are a perfect match," I said back.

"Awe, thanks. Oh gosh! It's pretty late, I best be heading off to bed. Talk to you tomorrow." Then she hung up. And not much longer after that, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The Movies

**Shikon No High School**

**Chapter four: The Movies**

A month has gone by since school started. Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and I hung out all the time. I was so glad Miroku joined our 'group'.

"All right class. Today we're going to play tennis. So find a partner," Coach Akira told us. I looked over at Kagome. Her and InuYasha are going to be partners, I just knew it. So I then looked at Miroku, "Wanna be my partner?"

"Sure, I'd love to," he replied back, smiling.

Miroku and I did a great job. We beat everyone. Even InuYasha and Kagome. It was great! "Wow Sango, you're really good!" Miroku complimented me.

"Thanks. I'm pretty athletic. And you're pretty good yourself," I told him back.

"And… Oh you look so good in those gym shorts." I could feel his hands start to rub my butt. I then gave him a nice, good slap on the face. "Ow!"

"Hmph." I crossed my arms.

He rubbed his face, "But like I always say, it's worth it."

I then laughed and smiled. I really could never stay mad at him no matter how hard I tried. It was impossible.

"Hey guys," InuYasha said while he and Kagome began walking towards us. "You guys did great. But we'll kick your asses next time!"

"Yeah right," Miroku smirked.

Kagome and I laughed. "Hey, you guys wanna catch a movie Sunday?" Kagome asked. We all agreed. Then Kagome and I went to the girls locker room to change. And the boys went to theirs.

When we were all done changing the bell rang for school to be over. And Miroku walked me home once again. He's been doing that every single day since school's started.

A few days later it was finally Sunday, the weekend. We all agreed to meet at the movies around twelve o'clock. Kohaku and Kirara were going to spend the day with InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, and two kids named Rin and Jaken. So I didn't feel guilty about going to the movies.

So then I went to get ready. I put my hair up in a low ponytail, like usual. Then put a white tank top on and a little short sleeved pink jacket, some blue jeans, and some sandles. I then put my pink eye shadow on. When I looked at the time I saw that it was time to leave. So I grabbed my little green purse, some money, then ran out the door.

When I got to the theatre I already saw Kagome and InuYasha there. But I couldn't see Miroku anywhere. "Miroku not here yet?" I asked.

I saw InuYasha sigh.

"He's here, but right over there," Kagome said.

I followed Kagome's gaze and found him flirting with a group of girls. A rush of anger went through me.

"Yo Miroku!" InuYasha yelled. "Everyone's here now so get your ass over here!"

It took Miroku a minute, but he then got over here. "Hey Sango."

"Hi." was all I said.

"So I was really wanting to see Love*Com," Kagome said.

"Oh, that movie looks so good!" I added.

"Then let's see it," Miroku added.

"All right," InuYasha added.

So then we all waited in line. InuYasha bought his and Kagome's tickets. Then it was my turn to get mine, "One adult ticket."

"Make that two," I heard Miroku say. He then gave the ticket lady enough money for two.

"Miroku, I have enough money for my own."

"But I want to buy it."

"But-" I was cut off.

"No buts. I've already gotten it. So just don't worry about it."

"Thanks," I was defeated. We all bought drinks and popcorn. Then headed to the theatre that was playing Love*Com.

InuYasha sat down, then Kagome beside him, me beside Kagome, and Miroku beside me. Not long into the movie I looked over to see InuYasha and Kagome holding hands. I sighed.

"Something wrong?" Miroku whispered to me.

"Oh no." I whispered back.

I then felt someone grab my hand, it was Miroku. But I didn't jerk away. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I looked over at Kagome and InuYasha, because I noticed you were looking at them. I saw them holding hands and then heard you sigh. So I thought that maybe you were wishing how you could hold hands with someone. So, I thought I could be that someone."

It felt like my heart skipped several beats. Why was I feeling like this way? I began blushing and was glad it was dark. All I found myself doing was squeezing his hand and whispered so quietly, "thanks."

Once the movie ended I let go of Mirkou's hand before InuYasha and Kagome could notice. It was nice holding someone's hand. I've never done that before. I sighed, but I had to make sure it didn't happen again. I don't need a relationship. No matter how bad I wanted one. I had to take care of Kohaku and Kirara. I didn't have time to fool around. Not one bit.

"That was nice," Miroku said to me while we were walking out of the theatre.

I squinted my eyes, the sun was so bright. "Yeah. I guess."

He smirked, "I know you liked it."

"Yeah yeah." She shrugged. "Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5 Protection

**Shikon No High School**

**Chapter five: Protection**

"Sango, what's going on with you and Miroku?" Kagome asked me. We were waiting for the bell to ring for third block to start. "Don't you like him?"

I shook my head, "No way. Kagome, I have my brother to take care of."

"But I'm sure even Kohaku would want you to be happy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He likes Miroku, remember? They got along really well when we all came over a week ago."

It's been about two months or so since we all went to the movies together. And nothing new has really happened between Miroku and I. He grabs my ass a lot, and flirts of course. But he does that with a lot of girls. Not just me. We held hands that one time. That was it. He hasn't even brought it up any since that day. "It doesn't matter anyway, Kagome. Miroku isn't looking for a relationship. And we all know that. He just likes to fool around with girls." Which he sure did all the time. He's gone out on many dates with many girls ever since school has started. "We're friends. It's all we'll ever be."

She sighed and looked at me, "I bet he likes you, though. You're different from all the girls he goes out with. You're… well, Sango. He's around you more than any of those other girls."

"So?" I looked at her. "Doesn't mean he likes me. Let's just drop it…"

"Fine." As Kagome said that the bell rang for class to start. And the teacher came out and began to lecture us on something about Japanese demons. Or something like that.

Okay, so I've been thinking about that day at the movies a lot. More than I would ever like to admit. I liked the way his hand felt in mine. It was nice. But it's true, Miroku doesn't like me. He likes all girls. He just wants to sleep with any girl he can get his hands on. Actually, speaking of Miroku's hands, I've still never found out what was up with that purple cloth on his right hand. Every time one of us have ever asked him, he quickly changes the subject. Honestly, there was so much about Miroku that I didn't know. He's never spoken of parents or just his life at home ever for that matter.

The rest of the day went by very slow. I had Miroku on my mind most of the time. And I really hated it. I hated thinking about him all the time. Since I knew I was hardly ever on his mind.

"Yeah, I got another date tonight," I heard Miroku say to InuYasha as Kagome and I entered gym class.

"And who is it with this time?"

"Kikyo, the head cheerleader."

That seemed to of struck a little something in InuYasha once Miroku said that. From what I could notice anyway. "Why the hell would you go out with her?" InuYasha said, angrily.

"What's the big deal?" Kagome asked, taking a seat next to InuYasha. I took the seat on the other side of her.

"The pervert is taking Kikyo out tonight." InuYasha said while glaring at Miroku.

Kagome puffed her cheeks up and looked at InuYasha, "Why does that make you sound so angry? Hm?" she crossed her arms.

I sighed, great. Here comes a fight.

"No reason. I just don't see why he wants to go out with her. She's a terrible person," InuYasha told Kagome.

Miroku shrugged, "Come on, InuYasha. Like I care? It's not like I'm looking for a relationship with her." he smirked.

Now that made me angry. Of course all he wanted was to get her in bed. "I'm going to go change into my shorts." I stood up and stomped off to the girls locker room. Leaving InuYasha and Kagome fighting, and Miroku looking after me.

Once I got in there I sat down near the lockers, letting myself calm down. Everyime Miroku brings up other girls, it gets me angry. And I really couldn't figure out why. I hated it. Kagome always tells me it's because I have feelings for him. But that couldn't be true. It couldn't. Miroku was a pervert. And for all I knew he could have some kind of STD's or something. I mean, hell, he has slept with many, many girls…

I heard the door slam open which broke me from my thoughts. I looked up to see it was Kagome. An angry Kagome. "THAT JERK. HE OBVIOUSLY STILL HAS FEELINGS FOR KIKYO."

I got up and walked towards her, "Kagome. Take a deep breath, calm down."

"I CAN'T. NOT WHEN THE GUY I LOVE STILL LOVES ANOTHER WOMAN."

I took her by the hand and sat her down on the benches. "Kagome. He doesn't love her. He loves you. We all know that. InuYasha just really hates Kikyo and hates when other people bring her up is all. You know that."

She had her arms crossed and just sighed, "I guess. I just can't help but let it worry me…" She looked at me. "Does it bother you?"

"What?" "Miroku going out. With another girl. Again."

I shrugged, "Wouldn't matter."

Kagome frowned, "Sango… You like him… Why can't you just admit it…"

I took a breath and then looked down at the floor. "Because… If I do. I'll get hurt in the end. You think if I like Miroku everything will be perfect and that him and I will be perfect and that everything will just be perfect." I looked at Kagome, "But it won't. He's a flirt. He wants every single girl Kagome. And I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. He does. He's slept with many girls. And if I let myself admit I like Miroku, I'll just get hurt in the end. I don't want to get hurt. I would rather protect my heart then let it get crushed."

Kagome didn't speak for a minute. She just looked at me, taking in everything I said. "You're probably right…"


	6. Chapter 6 Dance Plans

**Shikon No High School**

**Chapter six: Dance Plans**

It was nearing the end of the first semester of school. Which meant the End of the Semester Dance. I always skipped the dance. It's dumb. Not like I've ever had anyone to go with, anyway.

Miroku and I were chilling in first block. Our usual teacher was sick so we actually had a free day for once. "So, I heard you went out with Kikyo again."

He smiled and nodded his head, "Our fourth date."

"I thought you never went out with girls more than once?" It was really weird for Miroku to continue going out with a girl. Very unlike him. It was always one date, then off to the next girl.

"Well, Kikyo's different." He then smirked, "And is really good in be-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth before he could finish the last word of that sentence. "I don't wanna hear THAT part."

He laughed, "Okay okay."

"Are you going to the End of the Semester dance?"

"Yup, I asked Kikyo last night and she said yes. And I assume you'll be going as well?"

I shook my head, "No way in hell."

He frowned, "Why not? Aren't Kagome and InuYasha going?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Of course they are. Together. Do I look like I really want to be a third wheel? I'd really prefer not to."

"But aren't you going with anyone? I would think you would've had many offers by now."

I chuckled, "What would give you that impression? No Miroku, I have not had any offers. Besides, I'm just going to stay home with Kohaku anyway. We have a movie and popcorn plan tonight."

He sighed, "I still think you should go."

"Why?"

"It's part of your high school experience. You shouldn't miss out on it." He said.

"It's one I want to miss out on. It's not that big of a deal." Then the bell rang for class to end. Sadly, I had the next class with Miroku as well. Which meant this dance conversation would most likely continue.

It was now lunch time which made me really happy, because I was really starting to get hungry. "Where's Miroku at?" Kagome asked while her and InuYasha took a seat next to me.

"With Kikyo. He's eating lunch with her today." Which also meant he wouldn't bug me about the dance. But it really just bugged me more that he was sitting with her instead…

"Oh." Kagome looked at InuYasha. Who didn't have much of an angry reaction. Which seemed to please her. She then looked back at me. "So Sango, are you really not going to the dance?"

I shook my head, "I'm not. Kohaku and I are going to watch a movie and eat some popcorn instead."

"Want us to come over afterwards?" InuYasha asked.

I swallowed a bite of my rice ball. "If you guys want. You can stay the night also."

"Okay!" Kagome smiled. "Sounds like a plan!"


End file.
